


Little Guilty Pleasures

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a lot of ways, June and Neal were very similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nieseryjna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieseryjna/gifts).



> Written for a Prompt Me meme at my LJ
> 
> (aside - Oh, the happy days when I actually wrote in past tense. *sigh*)

In a lot of ways, June and Neal were very similar. Both had loved and lost. Both had lived alleged lives of crime. Both valued knowledge, wit and emotional bonds.

Both used wealth and clothes as armor against the world. Both were indifferent to all the glamour.

June didn't know whether Neal's reasons for their evenings of dancing were the same as hers. All she knew was her world was so dry, so blandly emotionless that she could have broken the house down, despite Byron's immense effort in building it up and making it what it was.

When she'd seen Neal and his bright smile in the thrift shop, she knew she couldn't have refused him a place to stay. 

As they swayed along to the music, June wondered why she chose to torture herself like this. To permit herself to dance with a man who was so very much like her Byron, to pretend that everything was fine for just a few minutes, when it brought back such painful memories had to be stupidity at its highest. 

She looked up and saw Neal's soft smile and closed eyes and found that her world wasn't quite so cold after all. 

She mimicked his quiet calm and leaned into his chest, transported back to a time when the neighbourhood was a much nicer place.


End file.
